


Spooky Little Boy

by sassystarrynight



Series: Spooky Little Boy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU- high school, AU- magic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystarrynight/pseuds/sassystarrynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new family in Steve’s neighborhood, they seemed pretty normal at first glance….<br/>Thor, their oldest son, catches Steve's eye....but there is something off about him and his family.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr, figured might as well post it here too!

The Odinsons moved into their neighborhood on a sunny day, with the air turning cool and the leaves barely beginning to yellow ever so slightly.

Their neighborhood was a friendly one, and the children were still out playing in their quiet street, so Steve tagged along with his mother to meet the new family. They seemed like a friendly bunch, if the dad had a bit of an intimidating air, but Steve’s mother seemed not to be affected by it at all. Perhaps it was just Steve then.

The mom, Frigga, she introduced herself, seem quite sweet and Steve automatically liked her, so did his mom. Steve rocked back and forth as he stood by his mom, until he caught sight of a boy about his age. [His mom would point out that Steve wasn’t a boy anymore.]

He had his long hair in a ponytail, a big box in his arms, and Steve could definitely see those muscles in the boy’s arms working. Steve had to shake his head and snap out of his stare, which caused him to notice the dark haired boy giving him a curious glance.

“Loki, you aren’t helping with any of the boxes,” the boy huffed, but there was a fondness under the annoyance.

“I’ve lost Heimdall, I’m looking for him.” Loki shrugged, before motioning with his head towards Steve.

Steve found himself losing his breath the moment the blond boy turned to look at him. He was attractive, very attractive. Alarmingly so….and he was smiling and walking over to Steve.

“Hello! I’m Thor! That’s my little brother Loki, and….well, Baldur is the baby of the family, he is setting up his room already.” Thor grinned, offering his hand for Steve to shake, which he did, cheeks probably heating up because Steve sometimes did that.

“I’m Steve Rogers! Live the fourth house down the block!” Steve smiled, a bit nervously, pointing to the direction of his house.

“Come on Steve, let’s leave them to settle in!” Sarah called over to him, and he was glad to run off after her, his face bright red still, probably.

Thor watched him go, curious, before turning to see Loki trying to grab Heimdall and bring him inside the house.

“Are you still trying to pick him up? You know only mom and Baldur can pick him up, not even Father gets to pick him up most of the time.” Thor mused, before grabbing a box and taking it inside.

Steve glanced over his shoulder and watched as Loki struggled with a black cat while Thor carried another box inside the house.

He wondered if they were going to go to his school.

……………………………

Steve rolled his eyes as he listened to Tony talk about God knows what he was talking about. Bruce was the only one that understood his talk about whatever engineering project he was plunging into. Steve tried to listen to the beginning parts, but by the end he just couldn’t.

“Alright! So who is this Barbie you keep staring at?” Tony finally asked, turning to look where Steve was looking, making it quite obvious. Thor was sitting a couple of benches away, trying to get his brother to pay attention to him and stop glaring at some boys in a far off table.

“Ahhh, that Barbie, isn’t he in your Biology class Bruce?” Tony turned to Bruce, who more discreetly looked over, nodding when he recognize the blond.

“The dark haired one is his little brother, Loki.” Steve provided before Tony could ask the question, of course this earned him an eyebrow waggle.

“They just moved into my neighborhood!” Steve tried to explain, but Tony just waggled his eyebrows even more and Steve figured he would just shut up.

“Let’s invite them to sit with us!” Tony grinned, and before Steve or Bruce could stop him, Tony was sauntering over to Thor and Loki.

A happy Thor and suspicious Loki joined them, and Steve couldn’t stop himself from blushing. Dear God.

“Hello! I remember you! Steve!”

“Hello Thor….and umm…Loki.” Steve quickly added, and Thor didn’t seem to notice but Loki was smirking, which meant he noticed.

“So tell us, what brings you to our town?” Tony asked, leaning in on his elbows, quite curious. Steve shot him a look and tried kicking him but Tony just ignored him.

“My aunt is going through some tough times, so we moved here for her. Our uncle passed away.” Loki sighed, while Thor averted his eyes and shifted, smile quickly dropping from his face.

Steve immediately felt bad for asking, well, he hadn’t asked, but he could have tried to shut Tony up or something.

Thankfully, for all of them, they were saved by the bell.

………………………………..

“Hey, Thor! Wait up! I just want to apologize, for earlier, we didn’t mean to pry.” Steve said, a bit breathless. Thor just gave him an unreadable look, hesitant, before smiling softly.

“Don’t worry, it is fine.”

“Come on Thor! We got to head to our Aunt’s!” Loki called out, snapping his fingers, much to Thor’s annoyance.

“I got to go! I’ll see you later!” Thor gave him a smile, and Steve had to swallow the question, ‘want to walk together?’

Another time, perhaps.

………………………………………..

Steve glanced out of his window, smiling when he caught sight of the drying leaves. Autumn was only weeks away.

“Steve! Tony and Bruce are here!”

Steve grabbed his jacket and rushed out, waving goodbye to his mom before meeting Tony and Bruce by the gate.

“Hey, we are meeting Clint and Natasha at the coffee shop!” Tony waved his phone in the air, while Bruce fiddled with the ends of his scarf, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Steve grinned, but his eyes were focused on Thor’s house, since they had to pass by it on their way to the shop. 

“Hey, you think they would like to go with us?” Tony was already bounding up the slight path to ring the doorbell. Steve squawked as he rushed after him, but Frigga was already opening the door, smiling wide.

“Steven! And friends! Hello sweeties, here to see Thor? He isn’t in, at his….Aunt’s.” Frigga smiled, looking them over, and Steve felt like she could read everything about them with just one look. Tony and Bruce shifted nervously next to him. However, just like that, the feeling went away, replaced by a comforting warmth.

“I’ll tell him you came by, yes? Maybe he can call you later or you can call him to hang out. I’m sure he would love that.” Frigga stayed at the door, watching them walk off, and it should have felt weird, but it was…..nice….he felt protected for some reason.

“Well….that was weird.” Bruce was the first one to mutter once they were out of sight, Tony and Steve both nodded.

Frigga stayed at the door, for a little while longer, smiling when Heimdall walked up the path, little Baldur in tow. Thor and Loki would be staying late again, Frigga sighed at that, missing her boys, but nothing she could do.

………………………………………………

Thor smiled as he sat in front of Steve, Tony and Bruce were still late but where was Loki?

“He didn’t come to school today…he isn’t, feeling well.” Thor frowned, and Steve patted him on the shoulder, hoping it was some comfort.

“It’s not serious, right?”

That seemed to snap Thor out of it, getting to smile again.

“No, not serious at all.”

Steve grinned, glad to have Thor smiling once again. He couldn’t help thinking that maybe, just maybe, they could finally walk home together.

He rushed after Thor once school ended, stopping a few feet away when he caught sight of Thor on the far side of the school, talking to his cat. How had Thor’s cat ended there and why was Thor talking to it? Well, didn’t a lot of pet owners talk to their pets? Perhaps he was just worried about Loki.

“Thor!”

Thor quickly stood up, whirling around, looking like a deer in the headlights, before grinning when he caught sight of Steve.

“Is this your cat?” Steve asked, hoping he was conveying that he was not judging Thor for talking to his pet. Thor glanced down at the cat, before nodding, a very slow nod.

“Yes, this is Heimdall, Heimdall, this is Steve, my friend.” Thor stressed friend, and Steve wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or bad thing, or why it hurt that much to hear him say that. Heimdall walked over to Steve and sniffed him, before turning around and trotting away. Thor watched him go, a bit worried, before turning back to Steve.

“Do you want to walk back home together?” Thor asked first and Steve hoped he didn’t sound too eager when he cried out “yes!”

…………………………………………….

Thor sat against the tree in Steve’s backyard, eyes closed as he just enjoyed the sound of Steve’s voice. Steve liked it, just sitting there, even if it was getting colder. It was half way through September and soon he would need to layer more.

“You have a nice voice.” Thor opened his eyes and smiled at Steve, who flushed and just cleared his throat.

“Perhaps, you want to read me something?” Steve offered, because out of the two of them, Thor was the one with the gorgeous voice. He was glad that he had found someone that appreciated poetry as much as he did. The arrangement of the words and meanings was hard to appreciate, Steve found.

Thor’s soft smile turned wistful, if a bit sad, before he shook his head.

“Words have power, Steve….I can’t read you anything. Not today. Maybe another day, in the future.” Thor muttered, and Steve wanted to hug Thor, wanting to take away the sad look Thor had, but it quickly fell away.

For the first time, Steve noticed the difference from Thor’s real smile and the ones he put on for people. This one was a fake one, but Steve left it there, not wanting to push Thor and make him feel worse.

……………………………………………

Steve was meeting the others at the café, but first he had to pass by and pick Thor up. It wasn’t a date, because they were meeting up with everyone and well, it was just friends hanging out. But it didn’t stop Steve from feeling nervous. He hadn’t expected to like Thor this much.

Odin was the one to answer the door this time, glaring down at Steve. Steve just smiled, though he was sure he had paled quite considerable.

“Thor! Steven is here.” Odin called out, Heimdall poked his head out the door, eyeing Steve. He felt like he was always being judged by that cat, something about it felt a little too human. Steve wasn’t sure what to think about it.

“Steve! Hi!” Thor burst out the door, pushing pass his father before taking Steve’s hand and dragging him away.

“Thor?” Steve asked, once Thor had slowed down, because there was no hiding the way Thor had practically ran away from his home.

“It’s nothing, just my siblings being annoying.” Thor sighed, turning to give Steve a smile, shaky, but true in its intent.

Steve nodded and squeezed Thor’s hand back.

He was disappointed when Thor let his hand go once they got to the café.

“So this is Thor! Hello!”

Steve was happy to see Natasha and Clint get along with Thor.

……………………………………………….

It was the first Wednesday of October when the first relatives arrived at Thor’s. It was a girl, with pitch black hair, and a fierce look that reminded him of Natasha, which meant that it was quite scary.

She scowled at Steve as he waited by the mailbox, unwilling to step closer because better safe than sorry. Baldur trotted out first, grinning the whole time. Loki followed next, looking bored, his default state. Thor was finally last, stopping to press a kiss to Sif’s cheek before rushing to Steve’s side.

Steve felt his stomach churn at the kiss, but they were family, right? Sure ,the girl didn’t look like Thor…..she looked more like Loki, huh, perhaps that would explain where Loki got his looks from.

“That is Sif, she is a close friend of the family, practically a sister.” Thor offered, shooting him a grin.

Not a cousin after all.

…………………………………………………………..

Steve found himself moping in his room, because Thor hadn’t been able to come over for a week now, too busy with family stuff. He wouldn’t say what exactly.

A meow had him startling from his thoughts.

Heimdall sat at his windowsill.

“Heimdall, what are you doing here?” Steve frowned, opening the window and letting the cat into his room. He knew by now that Heimdall did what he wanted, he would come and go whenever it pleased, so he left the window open for him.

He was surprised when the cat jumped onto his bed and sat quite close to him, not quite curling, but for Heimdall, Steve figured that was as close as he came to curling.

Steve felt happy, relieved, like he had just been accepted and something momentous had happen in his life.

It was ridiculous because Heimdall was just a cat, but there was no way Steve would say that out loud.

…………………………………….

Steve was pretty sure he was seeing things, because for a second there, it had looked like Thor had moved his book without touching it. Steve was sure he probably needed sleep.

Thor was yawning, slumping over his books , and Steve had to admit that Thor was looking exhausted. What was going on?

“Thor? Are you ok? Maybe you should take a nap.” Steve uttered ,reaching over to run a hand through Thor’s hair. Thor sighed and melted into the touch, and Steve couldn’t keep himself from smiling. He was glad Tony wasn’t around because he probably had a stupid smile on his face.

“It feels nice.”

“Are you ok?” Steve had to ask, causing Thor to slightly raise his head to stare at Steve, searching for something on Steve’s face, but what Steve wasn’t sure.

“There are more relatives coming over, the house is not big enough for all of them.” Thor provided and Steve knew that was all he was going to get.

He glanced back to where the book had fallen but it was now back on the same place it had been.

……………………………………

Everyone was talking about their costumes and going trick or treating. They were not children, but they still had fun going around dressing up and asking for candy, even if just for the sake of it.

Steve wasn’t feeling the excitement, since he had asked Thor if he wanted to join him but he had flatly refused. He had something to do with his family, it was tradition.

“I would love to, I really would, but I can’t.” Thor did look apologetic but…..Steve had been looking forward to spending time with him. Perhaps, even asking him out on an actual date. It would be easier when wearing a costume….at least, Steve felt it would be easier in costume and not as his good old self.

Steve did not feel any happier when he caught sight of Thor out in his front yard, laughing and playing around with three other boys. One of them was particularly handsome…..Steve just sighed and walked back to his house dejectedly.

……………………………..

It was two weeks before Halloween when Steve figured that there was no way he was imagining things.

They were in Steve’s room, waiting out the storm before Thor would head back home. Steve wasn’t too fond of storms but Thor seemed to be at home, smiling and sighing at the sound of the rumbling thunder. After one big clap, the light went out, causing Steve to quickly tense.

His mom came in, two candles in her hands, much to Steve’s relief. Thor took the offered candle, Steve was glad because he was sure his hand would be shaking.

Thor turned to him, noticing just how startled his was, features softening into a soft grin.

“Here, come…..no need to be afraid.” Thor pulled Steve to the window, making him look out at the raging storm.

“Don’t be scared, ok?”

Steve didn’t have to ask what he was talking about because lightning suddenly shot down into the ground. He watched in awe as the lightning and thunder played off each other in perfect harmony, creating beautiful effects of light and sound. He turned to see Thor, with his eyes closed, in complete concentration.

“You are doing that?” Steve asked, in awe, breaking Thor’s concentration. The storm was leaving, the rain softening into a gentle lull.

“I have to go home. My parents won’t be happy.” Thor flinched as the light immediately came back on. All Steve could do was watch Thor grab his stuff and run out.

Steve couldn’t keep wondering if Thor had called the storm and had the lights go out on purpose.

………………………………………..

A whole week went by without seeing Thor outside the halls of the school. Somehow he evaded Steve, and not even Tony or Bruce could get a hold of him. They tried going for Loki, but he was even more elusive.

Steve knew he needed to talk to Thor and he felt somehow, like it was his fault that Thor was probably in trouble.

He mustered his courage and stormed up to ring Thor’s doorbell.

Heimdall came from around the house to look at him. He meowed before nodding for him to follow, so he did. The backdoor was open and Steve, with the permission of the cat, went inside. He looked around and it seemed normal enough….wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

Now that he thought about it. They had never hung out at Thor’s house.

“How did you get in here?” Sif was suddenly there, glaring at him, the other three he had seen were standing behind her. They were more curious than anything. Thor had introduced them to Steve once, but he was having a hard time remembering their names.

“Oh! Steve! Well, that is interesting!” Frigga was suddenly there, wiping her hands on her apron, Heimdall standing by her side.

“Heimdall likes you, he is hard to please. Come, don’t mind the mess, we are preparing for Halloween.” Frigga motioned for Steve to follow her to dinning room. There were a number of vials on the table and Steve eyed them, a mixture of wariness and curiosity.

“Steve! What are you doing here? What is he doing here mom?” Thor looked at Steve, surprised. Loki was looking at him, quite surprised as well.

“Heimdall let him in.” Frigga shrugged, before motioning for Loki to follow her, much to his displeasure.

Thor sighed and waited for them to leave before he turned to Steve.

“Hi.”

“So umm…you can control lightening and thunder?” Steve was unable to stop himself from blurting out. Thor turned bright red, shifting nervously in his place.

“A little, I’m not that good at controlling it yet….but yes.” Thor pushed some of his hair behind his ear.

“So…..you guys are…..?”

“We are witches.” Thor confessed, turning a darker shade of red, eyes glued to the vial in his hand.

“Oh. Ohhhh.”  Steve blinked a couple of times, trying to wrap his mind around that, but….well, it did make some sense.

“So umm…..what does that mean?” Steve asked, because he knew the stereotypes, but so far Thor didn’t seem to fit any of those.

Thor looked up at him, looking shyer than Steve had ever seen him look. Steve liked it.

“Well-“

“Sorry to interrupt, but we are going to get mighty busy now, perhaps you two could talk after we are all done?” Frigga was still her ever gentle self, Steve was still very much surprised they were witches. How did that happen?

“I will be extremely busy until after Halloween. I’ll tell you everything then, ok?” Thor gave Steve a nervous smile.

“It’s a date.” Steve couldn’t help blurting out but Thor was beaming and it was worth it.

……………………………………………..

“We learn to tap to the energy of the earth, and with spells, we can channel it.” Thor sighed, resting his head on Steve’s lap.

“But I’ve seen you move things.”

“Yes, we can move small things around, which is actually our everyday life. Just moving my brush from my dresser to my hand, little things like that. Sometimes, we need to find someone, protect someone, and in those times, words help channel all the energy into what we want. If we didn’t have that, the energy would either hurt the witch wielding it, or hurt others around them. It is safer to lock the energy to words.” Thor hoped he was making some sense, but he knew that it probably wasn’t making a whole lot of sense.

“No, I get it. A little.”

“So you don’t mind, then?”  Thor asked, a bit scared of the answer.

“No, you are still you. I like you for you.”

“You like me?” Thor immediately sat up, excitedly. It was Steve’s turn to blush bright red. He could only nod, but it was ok because Thor was pressing his lips to Steve, and that was just fine with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song Spooky, I just wrote this in the last three hours, don’t judge me. People wanted Halloween fic, here is a Halloween fic. Hope you guys like it because I actually want to write more in this AU.


End file.
